reviewersfandomcom-20200214-history
Linkara
'''Linkara '''is the reviewer character created by Lewis Lovhaug for the online show Atop the Fourth Wall, which focuses on reviewing bad comic books. One of the more popular review shows on the Internet, Atop the Fourth wall is produced by Lovhaug for thatguywiththeglasses.com under Inked Reality, the branch of TGWTG dedicated to cartoons, comics and other forms of sequential art. A native of Minnesota and comic book fan, Lovhaug began writing text reviews online criticizing bad comic books in early 2009, with the first such review covering the first issue of the series Youngblood created by Rob Leifeld for Image Comics. During the Halloween season of that year, he wrote a series of reviews on the Spider-Man Clone Saga, and chose to make one of the segments on video rather than just text. When TGWTG announced they were looking for contributors, he submitted the video and was accepted. Linkara on the show has become known for multiple traits: the trilby hat and jacket that he wears in each episode, his love for franchises like Star Trek, Doctor Who and Power Rangers and his ability to snark on the media in question and make jokes without resorting to the profanity that many other reviewers choose to do. His biggest pet peeves in the comics industry have been known to be creator Rob Leifeld and the many things he made popular in comics in the 90s like darker story lines, impossible body physiques primarily involving muscle tone and costumes that include things like useless shoulder pads and many pouches. His other pet peeve that he kept talking about was the "One More Day" storyline from the Spider-Man books. He frequently on the show mentioned how much he hated the story and how it ruined the Spider-Man comics for him forever, but he continually refused to review the story, citing the only reason he hated it was how making a deal with Mephisto was something Peter Parker would never do. In his list of "Top 15 Comics I'll Never Review," he stated that he wouldn't review it because he did not want to acknowledge its existence. Finally, for his 200th episode, he gave it a full and proper review. In addition to the reviews, Atop the Fourth Wall has also become known for its ongoing story arcs involving its main character. It presents Linkara as not just a critic but also a superhero with secret powers mostly focused around his ability to use fantasy-based weapons and technology from the likes of Star Trek, Doctor Who and Power Rangers. These he has used to fight villains like mad scientists and extra-dimensional beings. His main weapon is a flintlock pistol that shoots energy beams (Originally called his "suicide pistol" and used for a gag prop, Linkara eventually started calling it his "magic gun" and using it to fight ). In addition to such technology, Linkara also has a band of allies that include: Harvey Finevoice, a throwback to an early 20th Century gangster/lounge singer who dresses in a tuxedo and wields weapons like a tommygun. 90s Kid, a slacker who embraces the grim, gritty, ultraviolent entertainment made popular in the 1990s; he especially loves big guns and comics created by Rob Leifeld. Doctor Linksano, an alternate universe counterpart to the Doctor Insano character created by Noah "The Spoony One" Anwiler. Pollo, a robot that operates as Linkara's chief assistant and producer for the show